dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Bee Queen
|drops = ×3-4, ×1-2, ×1, ×6-7, , for }} The Bee Queen is a Boss Monster exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. She has the appearance of a gigantic Bee with two large wings, a stinger, black and yellow stripes on her thorax and a beehive on her abdomen. The Bee Queen is spawned after a Gigantic Beehive is Hammered sufficiently. She will emerge from the hive, leaving a honey blotch behind. She immediately spawns Grumble Bees, and will auto-target any player that approaches. If left alone long enough without being attacked, the Bee Queen will return to her patch and replant herself. The Gigantic Beehive can be immediately hammered again to respawn her. Upon death, the Bee Queen drops 3-4 Honey, 1-2 Honeycomb, 1 Stinger, 6-7 Royal Jelly, a Bee Queen Crown, and the rare Blueprint for Bundling Wraps. Behavior She attacks by initially spawning 4-5 Grumble Bees at a time. Grumble Bees attack the player, with the Bee Queen in pursuit. In close range, the Bee Queen can stab the player with her stinger, dealing 60 damage. Since she is considered a bee, the damage she deals is reduced by a Beekeeper Hat. The amount of Grumble Bees she spawns will increase as her health decreases, reaching up to 8 at a time in the second half of the fight. She will additionally start boosting her minions by screeching. Boosted Grumble Bees attack much faster and are challenging to kite in larger groups. At 100% to 75% health (22500 to 16875 hp), she spawns a first batch of Grumble Bees. During this part of the fight, only 3 to 6 bees can be present at a time (unless the Bee Queen strays too far from her current bees). Between 75% to 50% health (16875 to 11250 hp), she will spawn another batch of bees, increasing the number of grumble bees to 6 to 9. From 50% to 25% health (11250 to 5625 hp), she will begin screeching. The screeches in this phase usually have a decent amount of time between them, appearing to be around 30 seconds. The number of minion bees still stays at 6-9. Below 25% health (5625 to 0 hp), she will screech almost constantly, with a time of around 5 seconds before each bout. She will attempt to melee the player with her stinger more frequently while screeching, and the number of minion bees stays at 6-9. Honey Trail She leaves behind a trail of honey as she moves that slows down the player, making it potentially difficult to chase her. The honey will eventually disperse. Trivia * The Bee Queen was introduced in the Cute Fuzzy Animals update. * The Bee Queen is the second boss to have her own battle music, the first being Toadstool. Her first battle song later became Dragonfly's, a second song was later added just for her. * Her screech attack will also scare Pigs. * The Bee Queen resembles the Pokémon Vespiquen. * Even though she is the Queen of all Bees, she can accidentally attack Grumble Bees and aggro them, therefore aggroing all bees in the area. * Bee Queen and her Grumble Bees appear to follow blooming Wormwood's flower trail. Gallery Bee Queen Sleeping.PNG|A sleeping Bee Queen. Bee Queen Frozen.PNG|A frozen Bee Queen. Dead Bee Queen.png|A dead Bee Queen. 20170411182733_10.jpg|A Bee Queen going to attack. DSTupdate cutefuzzyanimals.png|The Bee Queen as she appears in the Cute Fuzzy Animals update poster. beequeen.png|The Bee Queen as seen in the A New Reign: Part 2 trailer. Bee Queen ANR Trailer.jpg|The Bee Queen as seen in the A New Reign trailer. Art Stream 71 Bee Queen.png|The Bee Queen as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 71. es:Reina Abeja fr:Reine abeille Category:A New Reign Category:Boss Monsters Category:Flying Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Hostile Creatures